


You are the heart beating inside

by elbowrocket



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowrocket/pseuds/elbowrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph' voulait juste aller faire un tour à Néo-Versailles, manger  du pigeon, passer une journée sympa. Mais le visiteur doit toujours tout faire foirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the heart beating inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xupz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xupz/gifts), [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/gifts).



> Cadeau pour Xupz et Nordremo, parce qu'elles le méritent. Prompt original d'Xupz.

– C’est un peu pourri comme situation, quand même.  
– Ouais, Raph, j’ai remarqué, merci.  
– Non mais moi je dis ça, c’est juste comme ça.  
– Ben dis rien, à la limite ?

Raph s’assit lourdement sur un sac de grains. Le visiteur faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en rongeant un ongle sale. Dehors, on entendait les gémissements ininterrompus et insistants des zombies. Ils entendirent soudain un cri qui les fit sursauter. Renard se rua à la fenêtre. Raph plongea son visage dans ses mains.

– C’est quelqu’un qu’on connaît ?  
– Non, je crois pas. Oh, putain !  
– Quoi ?  
– Ah non, rien. Elle a poutré le premier zombie avec un coup de pied de chaise mais y’en a un autre qui l’a chopé au mollet. Oh oh, c’est qu’elle se défend bien, hé. Ah, merde. Ils l’ont eu. Eh oui mais faut pas crier comme ça, le bruit les attire, c’est une erreur de débutant…  
– Dites ! Ça va aller, là, non ?  
– Écoute, Raph, quand t’as vécu dans le futur, comme moi, au bout d’un moment, t’arrêtes de pleurer sur les perdants. C’est un peu comme nos gladiateurs à nous.  
– Et le fait qu’on ait laissé Stella et Clothilde en rade, ça vous fait marrer, aussi ?!  
– Mais ça va, elles ont le Protecteur avec elles, elles sont pas perdues. Faut juste qu’on trouve un moyen de s’occuper le temps que la garde finisse de buter les zombies. Tiens, tu veux faire un jeu de cartes ?  
– Mais j’y crois pas, vous êtes vraiment un bâtard. J’vais pas rester là, je vais chercher Stella et Clothilde. Si on est sécurité, le minimum qu’on peut faire, c’est mettre nos potes en sécurité aussi.

Raph se leva avec indignation et lança un regard noir au voyageur avant de se diriger vers la porte du grenier. Il tira la poignée vers lui, sans succès. Il la tourna vers la gauche. Vers la droite. Il la secoua. La porte resta poliment mais fermement immobile. Il la poussa discrètement. Il y donna un coup d’épaule.  
Renard le regarda s’esquinter pendant une minute, d’abord parce qu’il n’avait rien à répondre, et ensuite parce que c’était un peu drôle.

– Raph.  
– Elle est bloquée, cette merde.

Renard sortit un objet de sa poche.

– Je sais, répondit-il platement.

Raph se retourna vers lui, et resta bouche bée.

– J’ai enlevé la poignée extérieure.  
– Mais vous êtes con, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!  
– Pour pas qu’un zombie puisse ouvrir la porte et venir nous bouffer ! De rien !  
– Mais depuis quand il peuvent monter les escaliers, les zombies ?!  
– On sait jamais ! Par exemple si le mec vient juste d’être mordu, il pourrait vouloir aller se cacher, nous trouver, se transformer dans la pièce, et boum, on est morts, y’a des zombies partout !  
– C’est pas grave. Filez-moi votre bracelet temporel. Je vais me téléporter dans la salle du trône et aller les chercher.

Raph tendit la main vers le voyageur, mais celui-ci agrippa son bracelet comme s’il s’agissait de son premier-né.

– Je te donne pas mon bracelet.  
– Faites pas le chacal, je vous le rendrai.  
– Mais j’m’en fous, j’te donne pas mon bracelet ! Tu sais à peine te servir du tien, déjà !  
– J’ai des gros doigts et les touches sont super petites, on en a déjà parlé ! répliqua Raph d’une voix aiguë.  
– Je vais pas prendre le risque que tu prennes mon bracelet, que tu le casses et que tu me laisse crever comme un con dans un putain de grenier !  
– Vous me prenez vraiment pour un gland !

Renard le fixa silencieusement, puis écarquilla les yeux en secouant théâtralement la tête comme une poule. Raph laissa tomber sa main.

– Ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. marmonna-t-il.  
– Allez, Raph, le prends pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu’elles sont en sécurité. Allez, viens, on fait une bataille !  
– J’ai pas super envie, là tout de suite.  
– Okay, vas-y, fais du boudin, moi je vais faire une partie contre moi.

Renard partit se blottir dans un coin du grenier et commença à battre un jeu de cartes crasseux et dépareillé en se parlant à lui-même. Raph alla s’appuyer contre une poutre pour regarder l’extérieur à travers une petite fenêtre. En contrebas, il pouvait voir des zombies encore frais se heurter mollement, errer dans la cour en cherchant à manger. Au pied d’une grange avoisinante, quelques-uns étaient plongés jusqu’aux sourcils dans les entrailles d’une femme encore armée d’un pied de chaise. Au loin, une maison avait pris feu. On entendait de temps à autre, vers le marché, des coups de fusil et des cris de batailles. Il vit une énorme tente vaciller, comme agitée par le vent. Raph observa un homme en haillons courir après une poule en esquivant les zombies. Il avait une autre poule sous son bras, qui restait étonnamment stoïque en dépit de la violence avec laquelle elle était transportée.  
Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt.

– C’est tranquille en ce moment, hein ?  
– Plutôt tranquille, oui, reconnut Henri.

Henri, Raph et Renard étaient assis sur le canapé de Raph devant une télé en sourdine. Raph était affalé sans grâce sur le bord et mâchait mornement des chips. Renard, au milieu, avait calé un pack de bières entre Raph et lui et les descendait consciencieusement. Henri mangeait de la choucroute à même la boîte de conserve avec enthousiasme. Raph lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois le concept du micro-ondes, qu’Henri trouvait fascinant. Il refusait cependant d’y mettre de la nourriture. Il l’avait démonté et modifié pour en faire un espace de rangement télécommandé. Raph avait renoncé à le convertir aux joies du monde moderne (ou ancien ?) et avait simplement racheté un micro-onde qu’il gardait dans sa chambre, hors de portée d’Henri. Raph pouvait renoncer à beaucoup de choses, mais pas aux ramen.

– Et du coup, comme vous avez un peu de temps, vous voudriez pas réparer mon bracelet temporel et m’en faire un plus pratique, peut-être ? S’il vous plaît ?  
– Mais, ma foi, en voilà une idée ! Il est vrai que je n’ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour mes inventions, récemment !  
– Ni pour la maintenance, du coup, glissa Raph.  
– Tu as raison, Raph. Donnez-moi tout ce qui fonctionne mal, je vais réparer ça ce week-end. D’ailleurs j’ai remarqué que cette lampe…

Raph se pencha et récupéra in extremis sa lampe à lave des mains d’Henri.

– C’est gentil, mais la lampe ça va.  
– C’est cool, Henri, t’es un champion, dit Renard en décapsulant une 1664 avec ses dents. Mais si tu bosses ce week end, je vais me faire chier, moi.  
– Ben justement, je me disais que ça faisait un bail qu’on avait pas vu Stella et Clothilde, on pourrait peut-être aller leur rendre visite ? proposa Raph.

Il avait préparé sa voix pour qu’elle ait l’air naturelle, mais sa nervosité le fit écraser le reste de ses chips au fond du paquet. Renard ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il lâcha un rot pensif et haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas. Je me ferais bien un jus de chaussettes.  
– Vous êtes chelou des fois, franchement.

Ce qui était l’équivalent Raph de « je suis super content et j’ai hâte qu’on s’enjaille dans le futur ».

Le voyage jusqu’à Néo-Versailles avait été étonnamment simple. Raph aurait dû y voir l’annonce de complications ultérieures, mais, pour une fois, il était content.  
Le Henri du visiteur était différent du Castafolte belge. Les différences étaient subtiles, mais persistantes. Il y avait le fait qu’Henri et Renard avaient partagé un paquet d’aventures avant que Raph arrive dans l’équipe ; ils avaient leurs anecdotes, leurs petites blagues au goût de « tu peux pas comprendre, il fallait être là », une connivence que Raph avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais partagée avec personne. Il avait envie de faire partie d’une bande ; mais il y avait une bande dans la bande, et il restait à l’extérieur. Il aimait bien Henri. Mais il voulait, et c’était sans doute égoïste, pouvoir, juste de temps en temps, lui lancer en pleine gueule que lui aussi partageait des trucs avec Renard. Des souvenirs dans lesquels Henri n’était cordialement pas invité. De toutes façons, Henri avait ses toasters soniques et ses réveils explosifs. Raph, lui, n’avait plus grand monde.  
Stella l’avait serré dans ses bras. Raph avait passé la moitié de sa vie à regarder son visage ; il en connaissait toutes les expressions. Et Stella avait eu l’air vraiment heureuse de le voir. Son rythme cardiaque avait fait un peu de dubstep en le remarquant. Il n’avait, pour sa part, réussi qu’à esquisser un sourire crispé qui ne traduisait pas du tout sa franche joie. Mais Stella avait souri comme si elle comprenait quand même. Ils avaient mangé des lasagnes de pigeons aux pissenlits. Clothilde avait beaucoup parlé d’elle, tout le monde avait bu, et vers la fin du repas, Castafolte avait invité tout le monde à admirer son nouvel aiguillon à zombie.

– C’est très simple, voyez-vous, nous avons prévu de creuser de grands trous dans lesquels nous allons les mener ainsi, d’un simple coup d’aiguillon électrique. Ensuite, on y fout le feu, on rebouche, et hop, on éradique le problème des zombies en un an, j’ai fait les calculs.

Raph avait senti un frisson lui remonter l’échine. Avec une rapidité à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas lui-même, il avait réussi à retenir le visiteur d’arracher l’instrument des mains de Castafolte. Dans son état d’ébriété, il se serait probablement paralysé par erreur. Et Raph refusait de devoir encore le shampouiner après qu’il fut tombé tête la première dans son seau à caca. Un homme avait ses limites. Quatre fois, mais pas cinq, disait-il toujours.  
Mais, parce que Clothilde et Renard étaient des gosses et adoraient qu’on les regarde, ils avaient élaboré un show pour l’après-midi même. Une arène, des aiguillons à zombie et un gros trou. Renard faisait quasiment la roue et Clothilde gloussait comme un dindon. Castafolte avait argumenté faiblement qu’il n’avait peut-être pas le temps de faire plusieurs aiguillons fonctionnels en si peu de temps. Un regard de Clothilde lui avait presque fait avaler sa moustache.

Ils avaient merdé.

Évidemment.

Raph n’avait pas tout vu. Il était habitué, de sa place en coulisse, à surveiller ce qui se passait sur scène. Le visage seul de Renard fournissait la moitié du spectacle, et Raph avait tendance à ne faire attention qu’à ça. À un moment, Renard avait jeté un regard vers Raph, tandis que la foule applaudissait. Il lui avait souri, et Raph avait eu la bouche sèche. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu l’air parfaitement heureux, en pleine maîtrise de son existence, recevant toute la reconnaissance dont il avait besoin. Raph avait produit une grimace et un petit signe de main.  
Était-ce un aiguillon défectueux ? Était-ce une faiblesse de la sécurité ? Il avait suffi d’une seconde, et soudain, les zombies étaient dans la foule. Ça courait, ça criait, ça foutait du sang partout, Raph eut même l’impression qu’un bâtiment prenait spontanément feu. Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Renard l’attrapait par le col en courant.

– On se barre d’ici, mec ! Cours !

Clothilde, Stella et la baronne étaient dans une loge surélevée, et Castafolte était un robot. Ils avaient à priori des chances de s’en sortir. Raph n’y avait pas pensé tout de suite. Ils étaient sortis de la grange dans laquelle ils avaient aménagé l’arène, avaient gagné la maison la plus proche et grimpé jusqu’au grenier.

 

Raph revint au présent en entendant le visiteur s’exclamer :  
– Ce que je viens de me mettre ! Je me suis fait défoncer !

Il avait ôté ses mitaines et il avait les mains rouges.

– Vous faites quoi ?  
– Ben je me faisais chier à la bataille classique, alors j’ai commencé une bataille corse. Je me suis mis une bonne branlée.

Son visage illuminé était hilare. Raph, épuisé par le bruit incessant des zombies, l’inquiétude et l’odeur de tripes et de bois brûlé, se frotta les yeux très fort pour éviter de l’étrangler.

– Vous voulez pas qu’on trouve un plan pour améliorer cette merde dehors au lieu de se planquer dans un putain de grenier comme les derniers des crevards ?!  
– Hé, dis donc, si tu te fais chier on peut rentrer, aussi, monsieur le prince !  
– On va pas rentrer alors que nos amis sont… Mais vous vous entendez parler ?!

Le visiteur perdit soudain son ton hilare.

– Je te trouve super relou, Raph. On vient ici pour te faire plaisir, on s’éclate, on est super confo, et tu râles ! Alors d’accord, y’a des zombies, et d’accord, nos amis sont peut-être morts, mais on a des cartes pour s’amuser et j’ai entendu des rats, donc si on a faim d’ici demain, c’est toujours ça ! Je sais pas toi, moi j’adore le rat. En plus je suis crevé d’avoir poutré tous ces zombies, je sens plus mes bras. C’est qu’il est pas super maniable, l’aiguillon de Cast…  
– Arrêtez de parler, franchement. Juste, arrêtez, parce que ça m’énerve.  
– Mais qu’est-ce que t’as, Raph ?!  
– J’ai qu’on peut pas faire un truc sympa sans que vous veniez tout gâcher avec vos conneries !

Le voyageur se tut. Il déglutit. Sa voix était blanche lorsqu’il demanda :

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, là ?

Raph le regarda en silence.

_Je veux dire que rien ne vous suffit. On peut rien faire juste entre nous, il faut que vous en fassiez un spectacle. J’ai que vous avez tellement besoin que tout le monde vous regarde que vous oubliez qu’il y a des regards qui comptent plus d’autres. J’ai que j’en ai marre que rien ne soit facile. J’ai que j’aimerais bien être capable de faire en sorte que tout le monde m’aime au lieu que les gens que j’aime s’aiment entre eux, sans moi. J’ai que j’aimerais bien que pour une fois ça se passe comme moi j’ai envie sans que vous deviez absolument tout ramener à vous._

– Raph ?  
– Rien. C’est bon. C’est pas grave.

Raph avait du mal à déglutir, une boule dans la gorge qui semblait tout bloquer. Il vint s’asseoir en face du visiteur, sur un autre sac de grain. Incapable de le regarder, il lui proposa une partie de cartes d’une voix étranglée. Le visiteur serra la mâchoire et lui distribua sèchement ses cartes. Ils jouèrent en prétendant avec conviction qu’aucune tension n’imprégnait l’atmosphère. C’était leur façon de faire. Ils avaient tant d’entraînement qu’ils finirent par oublier pourquoi ils faisaient la gueule. Ils cessèrent de jouer lorsque la lumière baissa. Renard attrapa un rat qu’il fourra de paille. Raph accepta à contre-cœur qu’ils fassent un petit feu pour le faire cuire. Entre bouffer du rat cru et risquer de s’immoler dans un lieu clos, Raph préférait l’immolation. Mais le choix avait été dur.  
Après leur snack, ils bougèrent les sacs jusqu’à la fenêtre, s’affalèrent côte à côte et jouèrent à voir des formes dans les flammes de la grange qui brûlait toujours.

– Raph ?  
– Hmm ?  
– T’es sûr que tu veux pas qu’on rentre ?  
– Non. On reste jusqu’à ce qu’on soit sûrs que Clothilde et Stella vont bien.

Le visiteur retomba dans un silence pensif.

– Et si moi je rentre ?

Raph tourna juste assez la tête pour avoir Renard dans son champ de vision.

– Vous essayez vraiment de gagner le trophée du plus gros crevard du coin ? La prochaine étape c’est d’aller le voler aux Lombardi, ça se passe comment ? demanda-t-il platement.  
– C’est bon, je demandais juste. Hé regarde, on dirait une chaussure.  
– Vous m’auriez vraiment laissé ici tout seul ?  
– Quoi ? Mais non, roh.  
– Vous voulez pas que juste on se téléporte dehors et qu’on aille les chercher ?  
– Non, mais, Raph, il fait nuit. Je vais pas me balader dehors la nuit quand y’a des zombies.  
– Vous pensez qu’à vous, en vrai.  
– Hé, t’es lourd, arrête de dire ça. Si je pensais qu’à moi, tu penses que tu serais ici avec moi ?  
– Bah j’sais pas, si ça se trouve vous m’avez emmené pour pouvoir me bouffer au cas où.  
– Raph, j’ai des défauts, mais franchement, honnêtement. Je bouffe pas mes potes.  
– Ah, je suis votre pote du coup ?

Renard arrêta de bouger.

– Euh, oui ? Non ? Je sais pas ? dit-il d’une voix hésitante.  
– Non parce que c’est pas très clair ce que je suis pour vous, en fait. On dirait qu’il y a qu’Henri qui compte, et que moi je suis là que parce que j’ai un canap’ et de vraies chiottes.

Raph s’entendait parler et se détestait un peu plus de minutes en minutes. Il n’arrivait pas à rattraper ses mots avant qu’ils ne sortent.

– Mais Raph, bien sûr que tu comptes ! T’as ton propre bracelet temporel et tout !  
– C’est pas ce que je veux dire, répondit Raph.

La boule dans sa gorge l’empêchait d’articuler correctement et lui donnait une voix congestionnée, mais son cerveau semblait avoir décidé que, foutu pour foutu, autant tout lâcher maintenant. Pris d’une angoisse sourde, Raph se mit en pilote automatique et cessa de réfléchir à ce qu’il disait.

– Vous vous êtes incrusté chez moi pendant des années sans me demander mon avis, et quand j’ai fini par m’habituer vous vous êtes barré comme un connard et vous vous êtes jamais excusé de m’avoir abandonné.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Raph avait les yeux qui brûlaient. À côté de lui, Renard se redressa pour s’asseoir. Raph attendit qu’il réponde. Qu’il dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Au bout d’un moment, même une anecdote sur son seau à caca aurait été préférable au silence. Dehors, le feu s’éteignait lentement. Ils n’étaient éclairés que par la lueur des flammes. Les zombies gémissaient toujours.

– J’suis désolé, dit Raph. J’aurais dû continuer à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé comme on fait d’habitude.  
– Je suis désolé, Raph.

Raph posa ses mains sur ses yeux. La boule dans sa gorge s’était enfin fluidifiée pour alimenter ses canaux lacrymaux, et ça lui semblait être l’idée la plus pourrie du monde. Il se força à respirer calmement.

– J’pensais pas que c’était aussi important pour toi. Je voulais pas…

Renard se reprit. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

– C’est pas facile, pour moi… Je veux dire, bien sûr que… Raph ? Tu pleures, là ?  
– Nan j’pleure pas, répondit Raph en pleurant.  
– Merde, mais pleure pas, merde. Raph, merde. Pleure pas. Merde.

Renard tapota maladroitement l’épaule de Raph. À vrai dire, dans l’obscurité, il ne trouva que son coude. Raph se redressa à son tour en s’essuyant les yeux.

– C’est bon. J’pleure pas. J’pleure pas, dit-il en s’essuyant le visage dans ses manches.  
– Je suis vraiment tout pourri, putain. Mais bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi. Depuis le début, y’a que toi qui…  
– Qui quoi ? renifla Raph.

Renard refusa de regarder son ami, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux dans le feu. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule. Raph se perdit dans les ombres que les flammes créaient sur le visage du visiteur.

– Vous alliez dire quoi ? reprit Raph.

Renard finit par tourner ses yeux aux immenses pupilles vers Raph.

– Pendant tout ce temps t’étais mon seul ami qu’était pas un robot ou mon double taré. Je sais pas comment je m’en serais sorti sans toi.

Raph avait le cœur qui twerkait. Parce qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux, vraiment dans les yeux, de ce regard qui étouffe les bruits extérieurs et étire le temps.

– C’est un peu exagéré comme réaction si je vous embrasse, ou pas ? demanda Raph dans un souffle presque chuchoté.

Renard secoua la tête.

Ils s’embrassèrent.

Raph n’était pas un type violent. Il se considérait comme un pacifiste passif. Un passifiste. Mais ces baisers, ils lui donnaient des réflexes très actifs. Il s’éloigna de Renard juste suffisamment pour demander :

– Dites, vous me touchez la bite là, non ?

Renard hocha la tête.

– Je sais pas, j’arrête ? dit-il en l’embrassant.  
– Non, non, c’est cool, c’était juste pour être sûr que c’était pas un rat.  
– Raph ?  
– Faut que je me taise ?  
– Oui, déjà, mais aussi, depuis le temps qu’on se connaît, tu pourrais me tutoyer, peut-être ?

Raph considéra la situation. Ils étaient essoufflés, déjà un peu débraillés, absolument seuls dans une ambiance post-apocalyptique. Littéralement dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Raph hocha la tête. Renard l’attrapa par la nuque, et les lèvres contre les siennes, chuchota :

– Tutoie-moi, Raphaël.

Ils étaient tombés sur le sol recouvert de poussière du grenier. Renard s’appuya sur un coude pour regarder Raph avec une tendresse insoutenable d’émerveillement. Raph chercha quoi répondre à cela. Son cerveau criait au scandale et au manque d’irrigation.

– T’as des kinks un peu chelous, non ? finit-il par dire.

Ils s’observèrent une seconde puis se répandirent en ricanements. Renard blottit sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Raph.

– Et encore, je t’ai pas parlé du seau à caca.  
– Ce putain de seau à caca. J’te préviens j’y touche même pas avec des gants.  
– Hé, arrête, là d’où je viens, c’est super intime de partager son seau à caca, répliqua Renard en sortant sa tête de l’épaule de Raph.  
– Non mais même en cadeau de mariage c’est pas possible. Jamais.

Ils recommencèrent à ricaner. Raph avait entouré la taille du visiteur du bras gauche, tandis que celui-ci avait placé sa tête contre son épaule. Renard gardait son bras au dessus de sa tête, la main dans les cheveux de Raph, et avait étendu l’autre bras en travers de la poitrine de Raph, et lui tenait la main droite.

– Hé, Raph.

Raph enfonça son nez dans les cheveux de Renard. Action qu’il regretta tout de suite ; même avec toute l’affection du monde, le voyageur manquait cruellement d’hygiène. Il émit un grognement interrogatif.

– Tu vas pas me quitter, hein ?

Raph s’immobilisa. Il fixa le plafond en déglutissant. Il se tourna lentement vers Renard, l’attrapa par le menton, et l’embrassa.

– Non. Putain, jamais.

Renard serra ses poignets.

– Promets-moi que tu partiras plus sans moi, Raph s’obligea-t-il à dire audiblement.

Renard secoua la tête.

– Promis.

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Puis, Raph sentit très clairement qu’on défaisait sa braguette. Il se dégagea dans un saut de carpe.

– Oui, alors, non, peut-être pas tout de suite, hein. On va y aller doucement.

Renard roula sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, absolument pas vexé.

– Bon, on va les chercher, les copines, ou bien ? proposa-t-il.  
– Bah, j’sais pas, on a peut-être deux minutes, non ?  
– Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, mon petit père !  
– Alors, premièrement, plus jamais tu m’appelles comme ça, et puis deuxièmement, ben, non. Je sais pas ce que je veux. Enfin, y’a des trucs que je sais que je veux. Mais j’ai pas forcément besoin de les avoir tout de suite.

Renard sourit aux poutres du plafond.

– J’peux attendre. Une fois je suis resté deux jours dans une fosse septique avec juste une paille pour respirer.  
– C’est une anecdote que j’ai vraiment envie de ne jamais entendre.

Renard tendit une main vers Raph pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Il suivit ses vertèbres avec ses doigts, de bas en haut. Raph resta immobile. La main de Renard redescendit le long de son dos. Raph se traîna jusqu’aux sacs de grains sur lesquels ils s’étaient affalés plus tôt.

– Tu viens ? C’est quand même plus confortable que le plancher.

Le voyageur le suivit. La grange avait arrêté de brûler. Les zombies semblaient s’être dispersés, car ils n’entendaient plus qu’un gémissement morne de temps à autre. Ils s’allongèrent l’un à côté de l’autre, pas trop proches, mais pas trop loin. Renard glissa sa main dans celle de Raph, et Raph ne bougea pas.

– Dis…  
– Quoi ?  
– Quand tu m’as dit que je finissais pas avec Stella…  
– … Ouais ?  
– Je vais finir avec qui, dans le futur ?  
– Ben, j’en sais rien.  
– Non, un jour tu m’as dit que tu savais avec qui j’allais finir et que ce serait pas Stella. C’est qui ?  
– T’as halluciné, mec, j’en sais rien, gloussa nerveusement le visiteur.  
– Vas-y, fais pas le crevard, dis-moi.

Renard força son gloussement jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éteigne dans un gargouillement. Il serra la main de Raph.

– On s’en fout, Raph. Le futur, ça se change. Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
– C’est pas toi, alors ?

Renard choisit de ne pas répondre. À la place, il embrassa Raph ; longtemps, tendrement.

– S’il te plaît, est-ce qu’on peut s’en foutre ?  
– On peut carrément s’en foutre, acquiesça Raph, le souffle court.

Ce qu’ils firent.


End file.
